Beta Ray Bill (Multiverse saga)
Beta Ray Bill is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Beta Ray Bill is a character from The Comics by Marvel comics. It is one of the characters that come the DLC, New Heroes and Villains Pack. History Spy organization S.H.I.E.L.D. detected an alien fleet passing through Earth's solar system, with Director Nick Fury asking Thor to investigate. When Thor finds the advance ship, it scans Thor and perceives him to be a threat. Unable to stop Thor, the sentient ship — called Skuttlebutt — revives Beta Ray Bill, who is in suspended animation. Bill battles Thor to a standstill, until the ship reaches Earth's orbit, where one of the mystical enchantments of Thor's hammer Mjolnir comes into effect, which means that Thor will revert to his mortal persona of Donald Blake if separated from the hammer for more than 60 seconds. When that happens, Blake is knocked unconscious by Bill, who examines Blake's cane (Mjolnir's "shell" when Thor is in Blake's form) and on striking the cane receives Thor's power and costume. Once Skuttlebutt arrives on Earth, Bill easily defeats an approaching S.H.I.E.L.D. team and is then transported to Asgard by the King of the Norse gods, Odin, who mistakes Bill for Thor. After some initial confusion, Odin returns Thor to Asgard, and Bill's origin is revealed. Bill's race, the Korbinites, were almost rendered extinct when their galaxy exploded. The remnants of the Korbinite race fled in a fleet of warships, guarded by a sentient ship called Skuttlebutt and a dedicated champion, Beta Ray Bill. Via Korbinite science, Bill was physically augmented and given the attributes of an indigenous wild beast (a process that killed all of Bill's predecessors). Skuttlebutt attacked Thor because the ship recognized the Asgardian magic as similar to that of the previous global threat, and assumed the Korbinites were being threatened once again. On discovering that Bill was worthy enough to lift Mjolnir, Odin proposes a battle to the death in the fiery Asgardian realm of Skartheim to decide who will wield the hammer. Bill and Thor render each other unconscious. Bill's resistance to heat allows him to recover first, however, and he is deemed the winner—but he also saves Thor from falling into lava, believing he is too worthy an opponent to die. He tells Thor he saved him as he did not want so worthy an opponent to die, but he feels he needs the hammer to protect his people. After Bill reconsiders his claim to the hammer, Odin orders the making of a new hammer for Bill: Stormbreaker, equal in power to Mjolnir and created from the same dwarf star. Odin also transfers an enchantment from Mjolnir to Stormbreaker, so that Bill can return to his original Korbinite form by striking Stormbreaker upon the ground – and Thor can no longer become Donald Blake. After learning that the mishap that killed most of Bill's people was caused by the fire demon Surtur, one of Asgard's most powerful enemies, Bill agrees to join the Asgardians in a war to stop Surtur and his armies. Ending Crash of Universes Wrath of Beyonders Moveset Special Attacks * Stormbreaker Bolt: Bill fires a beam of lightning from Stormbreaker. * Power of Recall: Bill throws Stormbreaker at the opponent before summoning it to his hand again when it hits. * Power Limiter: Bill removes one of his power limiters, briefly boosting his stats. * Storm Pillar: Bill touches Stormbreaker to the ground, causing a beam of electricity to erupt from under his foe. Grab Stormbreaker Smash: Bill grabs the opponent, slams them into the ground, tosses them in the air, and bats them away with his hammer. Ultimate Attack FOR ASGARD!!!: Bill strikes the ground with Stormbreaker, sending a fissure at the opponent. If it hits, Bill flies at the opponent, grabs them, and carries them with him as he flies into space. Bill then tosses the opponent away and removes all his power limiters before catching his foe and flying down towards Earth, repeatedly hitting the foe with Stormbreaker as they fly. Bill then finishes the foe off with a lightning-charged strike, firing a bolt of lightning through their body, just as they get back to the arena. Entrace and Exit '''Entrace: '''Bill lands onscreen and glares at the opponent before summoning Stormbreaker to his hand. '''Exit: '''Bill raises Stormbreaker to the sky, lightning striking its head, before touching it to the ground. Alternate Costumers Beta Ray Bill Portrait Art.png|primary Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:DLC Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Strong Category:DLC Characters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes